


Stay

by cian1675



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, a roundabout confession, hoya is mostly confused, idolverse, sort of a confession, sunggyu being a dumbass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 16:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10880760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cian1675/pseuds/cian1675
Summary: "There was this comment that said, 'get debauched, Hoya'."Hoya blinks. He has no idea where this is going. "Oh-kay. So?""So," Sunggyu says, like he's pointing out something pretty obvious, "I thought I should come here to help you with that. Learning to live a little, get out of the disciplined perfect life you make yourself live."





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](https://stillcian1675.tumblr.com/post/156791385226/basically-in-2017-sungyeol-wants-to-live-a-model).

Sunggyu has always been the type to remember something no one else would think is even important, and to bring that up again at some point in the future. He has always been a little petty like that. So Hoya isn't surprised that the reason Sunggyu gives for dropping by his apartment at almost midnight is -

"I wanted to see how your model life is turning out."

Hoya lets Sunggyu in, but doesn't bother serving him water. He knows his way around Hoya's apartment; he can do it himself.

"What model life?" Hoya asks, settling into his sofa. He had been practising lines for his dramas, but now he pushes his script and notes aside so Sunggyu would have space to sit.

"You know, the one Sungyeol brought up on VApp when we were talking about 2017 resolutions," Sunggyu says, taking a sip of water before sitting. "The one where he basically said you're all work and no play." The tone of disapproval is clear in his voice and it sounds vaguely hypocritical when _Sunggyu_ is the one who's probably drowning in more schedules than Hoya.  

Hoya laughs. "I forgot about that. But now that you mentioned it, didn't he also say he wanted to live like me?" He leafs through his script, ignoring the leader. That is, until Sunggyu shimmies over, resting his chin on Hoya's shoulder. Hoya glances at him briefly.  

"Hyung."

"Yeah?"

"You said you wanted to check out my life."

Sunggyu's head shifts slightly until Hoya feels hair against his cheek.

"Yeah."

"So, you've seen my life. I'm studying my script. You can leave now."

Hoya's aware that he's been kind of curt but he's tired and he honestly just wanted to finish going over his script before he sleeps. Sunggyu doesn't move from where he's leaning on Hoya.

"Hyung?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you going to keep leaning on my shoulder?" Hoya looks at the leader from the corner of his eye. He can't even turn his head with how close Sunggyu's leaning.

Instead of answering his question, what Sunggyu says is, "Do you remember the comment one of the fans wrote?"

 _What is this, twenty questions or something?_ Hoya wants to ask, but holds his tongue. It'll just get Sunggyu into a discussion and that's not what he wants. So what he says is, "Nah, I don't remember."

Sunggyu's unfazed by his answer. (Honestly Hoya has no idea why Sunggyu remembers the things he does when Hoya can barely remember all his lines in his script until he's ran through them to death.)

"Yeah, well, there was this comment that said, 'get debauched, Hoya'."

Hoya blinks. He has no idea where this is going. "Oh-kay. So?"

"So," Sunggyu says, like he's pointing out something pretty obvious, "I thought I should come here to help you with that."  

"Help me with what?"

"Learning to live a little, get out of the disciplined perfect life you make yourself live."

Hoya laughs."What if I like the way my life is, disciplined and all?"

Sunggyu suddenly stops leaning on Hoya, sitting up to look at him properly. "Do you really?"

Hoya gives him a dry look. "What do you think?"

Sunggyu looks at him carefully, before something crosses his face. "Wow, okay, you really do."

Hoya rolls his eyes. "I said I like this life, didn't I?" And it's mostly true. He does like this life because of what it gets him. He likes how discipline and hard work eventually accumulates and pays off in results, but there're still days where he doesn't enjoy the strict routine he imposes on himself. Telling this to Sunggyu would be opening up room for debate though, so Hoya keeps his eyebrows raised, hoping Sunggyu would just take it and leave so he can get back to his plans for tonight (read the script until he falls asleep).

But Sunggyu doesn't take the hint.

"You know..."

"What?" Hoya cuts in.

"Maybe you just like the discipline and routine of it."

Hoya's confused again.

"What's your point?"

"My point is, you can get debauched even with discipline." Sunggyu looks off in the distance like he just said something smart, and Hoya eyes him cautiously.

"Oh-kay...?" Hoya doesn't get his point, and Sunggyu deflates slightly.

He sighs. "Okay, my point is… maybe I've been thinking of ruining your disciplined life, but maybe what I've been really thinking of is ruining you."

Hoya frowns at Sunggyu.

"Come again?"

Sunggyu turns away slightly. "You know what, never mind, forget I said anything."

Hoya sits there for a moment, wondering, but Sunggyu's already getting up. He grabs Sunggyu's arm before he realises what he's doing.

"'Ruining me', what's this about really?"

When Sunggyu turns, the look in his eyes isn’t one Hoya’s seen before. He steps back without thinking, but Sunggyu moves as well, leaning into his space and this isn’t entirely new – wasn’t something they’ve never experienced while living in the dorms –

But then Sunggyu takes another step forward.

And the next thing Hoya knows, his leader’s lips are on his, soft, oddly tender, and Hoya’s barely figured out what’s going on before Sunggyu suddenly steps back.

“This.”

Hoya’s mind hasn’t caught up. His lips kind of feel weird now. “…this _what_?”

“Ruining you. This was what I was thinking about,” Sunggyu says softly, already moving back like he’s regretting what he just did. He looks so dejected, Hoya finds himself reaching for his arm without thinking.

“Wait.”

He doesn’t expect the suddenly hopeful look on Sunggyu’s face, but Hoya’s not sure what he’s doing either. He just feels it’ll be wrong to let Sunggyu leave like this.

“Don’t– don’t go.”

**Author's Note:**

> And then they have coffee and Hoya falls asleep and Sunggyu can't sleep because Hoya's leaning on his shoulder and also because he's old and caffeine past dinner time means insomnia. 
> 
>  
> 
> Haha no, I don't know. Feel free to imagine what actually happens. Anyway, this is another half-finished thing which I decided to write a little more to "finish up" though it's far from what i originally wanted to do with this fic. *Coughs* hoygu pwp *coughs* Also it was supposed to be lowkey leading up to hogyuyeol haha. Like I had this in my notes for Outtake:   
>  _Sungyeol going to Hoya’s house to seek advice on how to lead a disciplined life only to overhear leader and Hoya getting it on._
> 
> Clearly I'm far from what I originally wanted to do on all counts. It ended up more fluff than anything. But well, the main point of this was to clear out my WIPs, so yeah. Hope it was still an enjoyable read, and I'll love to know what you think :)


End file.
